Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp and a vehicle lamp system.
Related Art
A vehicle lamp is adapted to improve the visibility of a driver by irradiating light to the front of a vehicle and thus forming a predetermined light distribution pattern. Conventionally, a vehicle lamp which is configured to combine a desired light distribution pattern by overlapping a plurality of light distribution patterns has been suggested (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-95480
In order to secure the safety of a driver or pedestrian or the like, further improvement in the visibility of the driver is always required for a vehicle lamp.